Inductors are used in a wide range of signal processing systems and circuits. For example, inductors are used in communication systems, radar systems, television systems, highpass filters, tank circuits, and butterworth filters.
As electronic signal processing systems have become more highly integrated and miniaturized, effectively signal processing systems on a chip, system engineers have sought to eliminate the use of large, auxiliary components, such as inductors. When unable to eliminate inductors in their designs, engineers have sought ways to reduce the size of the inductors that they do use.
Simulating inductors using active circuits, which are easily miniaturized, is one approach to eliminating the use of actual inductors in signal processing systems. Unfortunately, simulated inductor circuits tend to exhibit high parasitic effects, and often generate more noise than circuits constructed using actual inductors.
Inductors are miniaturized for use in compact communication systems, such as cell phones and modems, by fabricating spiral inductors on the same substrate as the integrated circuit to which they are coupled using integrated circuit manufacturing techniques. Unfortunately, spiral inductors take up a disproportionately large share of the available surface area on an integrated circuit substrate.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.